


Grip

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Hold the Fort: Pictures of Hogwarts During the Year of the Carrows [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I tried to make it a drabble, Torture, but that didn't work, so now I guess it's just a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He writhes under the pain of the curse, stifling a scream in his throat.  It has been a minute, maybe less, and already it is too much, already he is ready to stop to <i>stop</i>, to obey, to tell them everything."</p><p>Neville and the Cruciatus Curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip

He writhes under the pain of the curse, stifling a scream in his throat. It has been a minute, maybe less, and already it is too much, already he is ready to stop to _stop_ , to obey, to tell them everything. It has been a minute, maybe less, and he _understands_ how _days_ of this drove his parents to their current state. 

He thinks he is not far from it himself, now.

When they order him, again, “Tell us who graffitied the wall, Longbottom!” he is ready to comply, to do anything they want.

But then, his hand finds the two-year-old gum wrapper still in his pocket and grips it tight.

He grits his teeth, almost smiles, as he looks them both in the eye and says: “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
